Canon
by Brisa Levantina
Summary: Lavender y Parvati conocen muy bien cualquier cotilleo de Hogwarts, pero hay algo que también comparten, algo secreto y que no necesita palabras, porque flauta y piano hablan por ellas.


Eh... no, no he tomado nada raro al escribir esto. Es solo que escuchar música clásica tiene efectos secundarios sobre el sujeto en cuestión (es decir, mi escuchimizada persona) y si a eso le sumas Harry Potter, obtienes cosas como esta. Espero que alguien pueda disfrutarlo tanto como lo hice yo escribiendo.

Y que no falte, el disclaimer: todo esto, desde los personajes a los lugares, pasando por cualquier cosa que uno relacione con la saga de Harry Potter, no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo me encargo de darle otros usos, pero no gano nada con ello, así que podéis tranquilizaros.

* * *

><p>Cualquier persona que hubiera visto reírse juntas a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se habría reído también si le dijeran que a las dos les encantaba la música. Porque charlar sobre cualquier cotilleo, reírse de cualquier cosa, parecía ser el pasatiempo favorito de ambas.<p>

Y sin duda uno se habría caído al suelo de risa al saber que lo que les gustaba no era la música metálica y estruendosa que abundaba en el mundo muggle, o siquiera del estilo de Las Brujas de Macbeth, sino la música sencilla que uno mismo podía hacer "_en la propia casa_", incluyendo interpretar piezas clásicas del mundo mágico y el muggle, sin distinciones.

Parvati abogaba por los instrumentos complejos, esos en los que uno podía perderse en un mar de notas y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Entre ellos destacaba el piano, su favorito. Lavender solía acompañarla en sus melodías rápidas y potentes, improvisando notas dulces y casi invisibles con su flauta, sin saber del todo bien quién hacía de acompañante a quien. Ella prefería dejarse llevar por lo sencillo, convirtiendo todo en suspiros y susurros casi hipnotizantes.

Para ésos momentos, ambas ponían las varitas lejos, en el suelo de la habitación de Lavender, para después irse a su pequeño rincón en el desván, como si quisieran dejar claro que todo aquéllo estaba producido por una magia que iba mucho más allá de los hechizos y las maldiciones.

En verano tenían la oportunidad de utilizar el piano de la abuela de Lavender, que había permanecido silencioso en el desván durante muchos años, hasta que Parvati volvió a ponerlo en funcionamiento. Entre el segundo y el tercer curso en Hogwarts, ambas brujas habían pasado el verano en aquélla casa, improvisando notas con el viejo piano, que tuvo que ser afinado por los sorprendidos señores Brown.

Y cuando, entre un lío de ropa, túnicas y libros escolares en un estado lamentable, Lavender encontró una flauta de sus tiempos de escuela primaria, que increíblemente aún sonaba bien, empezó la auténtica fiesta.

Porque las dos dejaban de charlar por unas horas, subían al desván y permanecían allí, tocando, haciendo pausas solo para cambiar de partitura, para sugerir cambios en piezas conocidas o añadir un par de notas a una canción compuesta por ellas mismas. Y también para reírse de sus fallos, porque si se miraban a los ojos, unas veces sonreían, sintiéndose compenetradas.

Y otras veces, ampliaban la sonrisa tanto, que acababan por distraerse, equivocarse y echarse a reír a carcajadas limpias, que resonaban por todo el desván, que hacían que los señores Brown, un par de pisos más abajo, se miraran y sonrieran también. La felicidad de ambas amigas era contagiosa, tanto que hasta se olvidaban de salir fuera de la casa si no era muy necesario.

Incluso con el paso del tiempo, todos los veranos pasaban día y noche en el desván, creciendo juntas. Habían llegado a desarrollar una técnica para hacer una tienda con sábanas y sillas, junto al piano, donde se echaban cuando decían darse un respiro. A veces, muy raras veces, Parvati se sentía extrañamente nostálgica, se levantaba del taburete mientras permanecían en silencio después de una pieza especialmente difícil y se acercaba a la ventanita redonda que había al fondo del desván.

En medio de todos los trastos cubiertos de polvo, la luz de los astros parecía extraña, filtrándose entre la mugre del cristal. Y entonces Parvati, como en un sueño, abría la ventana, que chirriaba, y se ponía de puntillas para observar el jardín trasero de la casa de los Brown.

Un soplo de aire fresco removía el polvo del desván, acariciando el rostro de Parvati. Lavender se reía de ella cuando, con expresión soñadora, Parvati dejaba su extraña vigilia y regresaba a su lugar, siempre cerrando la ventanita, como si no quisiera abusar del aire vivificante del verano.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —le espetó Parvati una vez, sentándose en el taburete del piano y mirándola críticamente.

Por toda respuesta, Lavender rió con más fuerza, pero pudo recuperarse tras un par de minutos en que solo su risa se oía en el desván. Finalmente, contemplando a su amiga con una sonrisilla, dijo:

—Es que...pareces una bruja solitaria...como Hermione. Y a los solitarios les van los pianos. —Contuvo una carcajada al ver la expresión pasmada de Parvati.

Su compañera desvió la mirada hacia el piano de oscuro ébano y sonrió, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando a su oscuro pelo resbalar hasta cubrirle el rostro.

—Con un piano, uno puede tocar por varias personas —dijo simplemente, volviendo a poner la cabeza recta, con una voz extraña, al no tener ése timbre de entendida que tan común era en ella, que poseía incluso antes de asistir a Adivinación.

—¿Ves como es para solitarios? —se rió Lavender, mirando su flauta con aprecio—. En cambio, con una flauta puedes _llamar_ a los demás, puedes jugar cono ellos, como el viento juega con las hojas...

—Qué poético, tú también suenas a solitaria. Y a solitaria amargada —se burló Parvati, sin acritud, sonriendo.

Lavender se fingió indignada, pero la miró de forma cómplice antes de tomar su flauta y comenzar a tocar, con suavidad, en notas largas y graves, una canción que las dos conocían muy bien.

Parvati la miró unos segundos, distrayéndose cada vez más por el tono de la canción. Sonaba a lamento, a tristeza. La estaba llamando. Demonios, Lavender tenía razón, la flauta hace lo que quiere con los demás, juega con el aire para embelesar a sus víctimas.

Sonriéndose otra vez, Parvati levantó la tapa del piano y respondió, tras unos segundos más, a la llamada de Lavender. Notas cortas y agudas, opuestas a las de su compañera, sin mirar la partitura que tenía delante, aprendida ya de memoria. Comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra, llevándose de la mano por las notas.

El canon de Pachelbel resonó una vez más en desván, modificado por las improvisaciones de ambas, que se miraban a cada cambio como si pidieran una aprobación, para sonreírse luego. Porque Lavender se equivocaba en una cosa, y es que el piano no siempre es para solitarios.

Incluso el día en que la flauta de Lavender dejó de sonar, acallada por siempre por los aullidos y mordiscos de Fenrir Greyback en medio del caos de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Parvati siguió tocando el piano, en su propia casa. Tal vez, por fuera, tocaba sola, a veces observada por la silenciosa Padma. Pero por dentro, con cada nota, sentía a Lavender sentada junto a ella, acompañándola largas horas de silencio con su flauta. Porque nada puede separar a dos amigas que han compartido, mediante viento de flauta y pulsación de piano, sus almas.

* * *

><p>De todo menos <em>Avadas<em>, ¿sí? Hay que ser razonables, yo creo que a pesar de ser un poco "pavas", por decirlo de algún modo, Lavender y Parvati eran grandes amigas, que algo más tenían que hacer que cotillear y adorar a Trelawney, que también eran Gryffindor y que la guerra las sometió a mucho más de lo que seguramente pudieron imaginarse. Así que yo les di su vía de escape a todo eso, desde las risitas por tonterías, a los cruciatus que seguramente recibieron en Hogwarts, y qué mejor que piano y flauta (no, no tiene nada que ver que toque ambos instrumentos y que me guste escucharlos... Miento fatal, ¿verdad? Es que no suelo hacerlo y tal...).

Por cierto, no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías pero creo que Lavender murió según la versión "fílmica" de Harry Potter 7, en la Batalla de Hogwarts, así que esto sería algo basado en las películas. Si no era así y simplemente aún tenía cara de pasmarote y los ojos fijos por las escenas anteriores, sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, no morderé a nadie por decírmelo. Si me ha salido... cursi, o tonto, o pasteloso, o como queráis decirlo, tampoco vais a morir por que espero que nadie quiera matarme si ha conseguido leer esto hasta el final, aunque sea corto según mis términos habituales, pero Harry Potter, más allá de las varitas, también es un mundo y quería probarlo. Espero que haya valido la pena para algún lector que busque algo con lo que pasar el rato.


End file.
